Tell Me!
by GSDpuppypaws
Summary: "Please just tell me!" Nico isn't native to Rio, they all know that. But only Nico knows the story on how he got there. Pedro is obsessed with figuring out Nico's secret.


**Disclaimer: ok, I haven't written a fanfiction in a while, so I'm out of practice saying these. Luckly I have this player that should do it for me! *places disk in player* "**_**I do not own the—ters—or thi—vie. All ri—o resp—ners".**_** Darn it! The disk is skipping. *sigh* I don't own anything! Why would I right this fanfiction if I owned Rio?**

xxxx**  
><strong>

During a hot day in Rio there is no better way to beat the heat than the beach. The beach was packed with humans under umbrellas and splashing in the water. However, there is one little stretch of beach separated by trees and rocks. It is too small for humans to enjoy it enough to try to get there. But to birds, it seemed giant. This is exactly where Blu and Jewel's family, Rafael, Pedro, and Nico were spending their day.

Jewel sat the perfect distance from the water. Close enough to get the cooling breeze. Far enough not to get wet.

Blu followed his children around in the water making sure they didn't slip and drown.

Nico was making Blu panic as he played with the kids. He would sneak up on kids one by one and tickle them. Every time they fell down and laughed. Every time Blu panicked thinking they would drown. Jewel just smiled. She was enjoying watching her mate being over protective.

Pedro plopped down next to Rafael on the beach. "Ah! Nothing like our own personal section of the beach! Right Ralfie?"

Rafael just laughed. "Best thing on a hot day." He paused, "Though, Blu needs to learn to relax. His children are fine!" Pedro nodded in agreement.

The two sat and watched Nico give Blu a panic attack again and again. Nico using his bottle cap to splash the kids and Blu. Pedro randomly said "Ralfie, have you ever wondered how Nico got here?"

"Not really. I figured he is here and that's all that matters."

"Wrong! Of course you have!"

"No, really, I haven't."

"Yes you have. Nico never told me. I asked him the day I met him, but he wouldn't spill. I've been wondering for years." Pedro emphasized the word years.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Are you crazy?" Pedro hopped to his feet and threw his wings in the air. "He'd never tell me if I just asked! He wouldn't then and he wouldn't now."

"Have you tried?"

"…No." Pedro kicked at the sand. "But it wouldn't work. I need to work our elaborate schemes to get it out of him!"

"I bet just asking him would work. I mean, it just happened then he probably didn't want to talk about it. Now time has passed."

"Nope. Schemes."

Rafael sighed at Pedro's stubbornness. "Sure, whatever you say."

"I've off to the hollow to start planning! Tell Nico I was hungry."

"Okay. I'll stay here and try not to get involved." Pedro was off and Rafael just laid back in the sand.

"Nico! I really think that is enough for the kids! Just, how about we take a break?" Blu asked desperately trying to get his kids out of the water so he could calm down and dry off.

"Ok fine. Sorry kids, you daddy wants us to take a break."

The three mini macaws all groaned in unison. "But Uncle Nico!"

"None of that. Listen to your daddy." Nico patted each one on the head. Blu then ushered them out of the water. Nico soon noticed Pedro was nowhere to be seen.

"Ralfie!" Nico called as he glided over to him. "Where's Pedro?"

Rafael sat up, "He was hungry, so he went back to the hollow."

Nico looked puzzled, "But there is no food at the hollow. We emptied our stash this morning."

"Well, he said he was hungry so he was going to the hollow."

"Ralfie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Pedro is losing his mind."

Rafael cupped his beak in his wing and sighed, "He had one?"

xxxx

Pedro paced around the hollow. "Ideas…ideas…ideas…I need ideas." His stomach growled. "Food…food…food…I need food." Pedro flew out of the hollow in search of something to eat.

Shortly after Pedro had left Nico flew into the hollow. "Pedro?" No answer. Nico fiddled with his bottle cap. "He must have gotten here and remembered we had no food." Nico turned back to the entrance. "Well, back to the beach!"

xxxx

Jewel walked over to Rafael. "What is Pedro up to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him freaking out over here. What is he up to?"

"Plotting schemes instead of just asking a simple question."

"He better not involve my children. What is his simple question anyway?"

"Nobody knows how Nico got here. Since, well you know, he isn't native here. Pedro and I have known Nico the longest and neither of us know. Apparently it has been bothering Pedro. So instead of just asking Nico he thinks schemes will work." Ralfie sighed, "I really wish he didn't tell me. Because you know he is going to involve me."

Jewel opened her beak to say something but she was interrupted by her mate's screams. "Jewel! The kids are burying me in the sand! Help!" She sighed and went to his rescue.

"How on earth did three little chicks over power you and bury you under so much sand you couldn't help yourself?"

"I don't know. They never listen to me!"

Nico landed next to Blu's exposed head. "Well, what happened here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Blu sighed, "Nico, could you entertain the kids for a bit? Jewel and I are a tiny bit busy at the moment."

"Not at all!" Nico adjusted his bottle cap to block the sun that was coming at just the wrong angle. "You three mini macaws wanna play with Uncle Nico?" His sentence was followed by the cheering of the three kids.

xxxx

"Kids! Time to go home." Jewel called when she noticed the lowering position of the sun in the sky.

"But mom!" Sapphire pouted.

"We wanna stay and play with Uncle Nico." Gabriel whined.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Lucas begged.

"No, Uncle Nico is probably going home anyway. Right Nico?" Jewel shot him an evil look.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, me and Uncle Ralfie are leaving right now. Bye kids, want to give your Uncle Nico a hug before I go?" As soon as the words left his mouth he was tackled by Sapphire, Gabriel, and Lucas. His bottle cap flew off his head. "Oomph. Man, you kids are getting heavy for me." Nico stood and retrieved his hat, "See you tomorrow!"

xxxx

Pedro had sketches all over the hollow of various plans to get the story out of Nico. "Yes, this might work." He heard Nico's voice off in the distance.

"Pedro? You home?"

Panicked he shoved all the drawings and plans under his nest. "Yeah man, how was the beach after I left?"

Nico landed on the edge of the hollow, held onto his hat, and shook sand out of his feathers. "Those kids don't listen to Blu! They buried him under so much sand he couldn't move!" Nico laughed. "They are getting heavy too. They can knock me down no problem, hence the sand."

"Couldn't they always knock you down? You are kinda…" He was cut off by a death look he received from Nico. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. My mind is elsewhere."

"It's fine buddy. So where is your mind?"

Pedro stood with his mouth open trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, I hope it is on samba cause Ralfie and I want to head to the club tonight. You in?"

"Yeah! That's where my mind was! After all, I am the samba master!" Pedro struck pose.

Nico chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Sure buddy. Ralfie is gonna meet us there. So let's go."

Pedro quickly checked that his papers were still hidden, "Right behind you!"

* * *

><p>Well, I haven't written a fanfiction in a looooooong time! And this is my first Rio fanfiction. So I hope you all like it. Stay tuned from coming chapters with Pedro's plans. Trust me, they are gonna be good. You wouldn't want to miss them!<p> 


End file.
